The present invention relates to litterboxes for pets, and, in particular, to a litterbox mounted exterior of a dwelling for use by cats kept indoors as pets.
A multitude of approaches have been taken for simplifying the maintenance of litterboxes used primarily for indoor pets such as cats. Efforts have also been made to simplify litter replacement without affecting adversely the needs of the pet or exposing the owner directly to soiled litter and accumulations. Inasmuch as cats often scratch and paw the litter after use, scattering of the contents is commonplace and presents an ongoing maintenance problem. Moreover, normal use presents odor problems and intensifies over time, periodically requiring manual cleaning of the soiled litter and accumulation and eventually removal and disposal of the contents.
Numerous devices have been proposed for mounting litterboxes exterior of the normal indoor quarters. Many have taken the form of a roofed enclosure mounted on the exterior of the dwelling. The enclosure is accessible by the pet through adapting an existing window opening or modifying an existing exterior wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,914 to Steil et al. provides a shelter that is mounted on an exterior wall and accessible through an opening therein. A conventional litter box is releasably coupled to the base of the shelter. While removing the litterbox from the indoor space, limited ventilation is provided and odors may still be experienced. Moreover, cleaning and replacement of the litter requires decoupling the box and manually servicing the litter in a conventional fashion. A similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,350 to Vavrek wherein an outdoor enclosure, accessible through a wall opening, is provided with a litterbox that is exteriorally serviced and maintained.
A window mounted litterbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,438 to Messmer wherein a conventional litterbox is located within asecondary compartment in an exterior housing. The litterbox is serviced in a conventional manner through an interior access door. Limited ventilation is provided by a pressure differential flap. Another widow-mounted litterbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,457 to Namanny wherein a litterbox located in an exterior enclosure is serviced in a conventional manner through an interior access door. A further window mounted litterbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,366 to Harvey wherein a litterbox in an exterior enclosure may be removed exterior of the building for outdoor cleaning in the conventional manner. While removing the litter site from the indoor environment, servicing and disposal of the litter are handled in much the same manner as indoor boxes, requiring direct personal contact with the cleaning process. Improvements in ongoing disposal of pet wastes, particularly for birds, have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,107 to Clarizo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,204 to Young; however, such systems are not amenable to litter-type systems.
In view of the foregoing limitations of the prior art, it would be desirable to provide an exterior litterbox that is well vented to limit odor transfer to the interior, conveniently located for pet use, serviceable from anexterior location, and emptied without direct personal contact in the disposal process.
The present invention provides a litterbox that is mounted on an exterior wall of a structure and has a gated passage communicating with structure interior for permitting the pet free access to and from the litterbox.The litterbox may be filled and maintained from an outside location. As required, the litterbox may be conveniently emptied into a collection bag. The litterbox includes an actuator handle for pivoting the litterbox and discharging the contents into a lower chute to which a conventional plastic waste bag is secured, thereby avoiding direct contact between the attendant and the waste material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cat litterbox that may be readily serviced from an exterior location.
Another object is to provide an litterbox for indoor cats that is well illuminated and ventilated to prevent odor transfer to a building interior.
A further object is to provide an exterior waste collection system wherein spent litter and accumulations may be discharged into a trash container without direct personal contact with soiled material.
Yet another object is to provide a litterbox in an outdoor enclosure that may be conveniently emptied by remote actuation without direct contact with the litter container or contents.